Commies vs Cappies
by Peter is Pan
Summary: England can't stop drinking, France keeps molesting people, China is gay for Hello Kitty, and Canada is sick of being ignored! But this isn't about them! This is a series of one-shots about everyone's favorite scapegoat and communist! Russia/America!
1. The Communists' War

_**This little one-shot was inspired by the story 'Fall of A Hero' by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture & whitetyger123.**_

_**Love your stories you two!**_

_*******_

**The Communists' War**

**- March 3, 2010: The U.S.S.R is reformed and declares war on the European Allies.**

**- March 10, 2010: The Red Army launches a surprise attack on China and quickly takes over the capital, Beijing, shocking the Allies on how fast China was brought down.**

**- January 4, 2011: The United States allows Ally Forces to travel through the country to get to Japan, who has declared war on the Soviet Union, and the to China's shores.**

**- January 20, 2011: The Soviet Union bombs Berlin and declares war on neutral Germany.**

**- January 23, 2011: German military forces join the Allies in Japan to help with the freeing of China's capital.**

**-February 7, 2011: Canada and the United States open up refuges for Chinese escaping the Red Army.**

**-March 15, 2011: Italian forces declare war on the Soviet Union and join Allied forces in Japan.**

**-May 23, 2011: Allied forces are pushed back to China's coast as the Red Army is failing at being defeated.**

**- July 1, 2011: The Soviet Union sends secret military footage to the United States president, Barack Obama.**

**-July 2, 2011: Allied forces fail to push back the Red Army and prepare to fall back to protect Japan.**

**----**

**July 3, 2011, 10:15 p.m. (Night), American Military Intelligence Tent.**

"Jesus Christ, I'm tired." A young man said leaning against a curd bed. His blonde hair was splashed with mud as well as his light skin. Deep blue eyes were clouded with exhaustion as he struggled to keep them open. A slight smile graced his lips as he talked with his companion. He was wearing a dirty, torn and crisp military uniform that had been on his body for multiple weeks.

"It's so funny talking to you Alfred when you don't wear Texas. You look like a high school student." A middle-aged man chuckled. His untidy black hair fell over his light brown eyes. He wore a similar uniform in the same condition except for some dried blood on his sleeves.

"Ya, I do look good with contacts don't I? I usually wear them when I join the ground forces. I would hate it if Texas broke in the middle of a gun fight." Alfred replied noting the two other American officers that walked into the tent.

"Did the message arrive yet?" One of the men asked as he sat beside Alfred.

"Not yet, Jordan and I have been waiting for 45 minutes." He said scooting farther down on the bed so there would be more room.

"Message via television. I've never seen that before." Jordan pointed to the small television at the back of the tent with a tiny webcam on top.

"The Reds would never suspect it!" A jovial voice called from the back of the tent. Alfred laid back and shut his eyes.

"Wake me when the message comes." He quickly fell asleep even with all the shouting and bangs outside. It felt like he was only asleep for two seconds before a hand roughly shook him awake.

"Hmm?" Alfred lazily cracked upon and eye to see Jordan hanging over him.

"It's here." Alfred nodded and rubbed his eyes as he sat up. The screen flickered with static as everyone focused on it. Abruptly the static cleared and the president appeared on the screen.

"Attention!" Jordan shouted as everyone saluted the president.

"Thank you. Now before I address the crisis at hand I would like to rely a message to Alfred F. Jones." The president looked over to the young man who concentrated on his boss.

"Yes, sir?" Alfred watched as the president let out sigh and addressed the issue.

"Wang Yao is in critical condition. Despite our doctors best efforts, there is a high chance that he won't make it to the end of the week." Alfred gasped, it felt like a freight train had hit him. Yao dying? No, it couldn't be. Alfred felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, but disregarded it.

"W-What?!" Alfred questioned, the president nodded gravely.

"I'm very sorry Alfred." Yao couldn't die! He was one of the oldest countries! Wise and powerful, what would the world be like with out him?

"He wanted me to tell you to 'think before you act and to think before you speak. God gave you a brain and everyone would like you to use it.'" Alfred felt a dry smile grace his lips. Yao, even on his deathbed, was still quick at witty comments.

"I now this is difficult, but I would like your full cooperation on my next message." Alfred dipped his head in acknowledgement and focused his attention on his boss.

"Fellow Americans we have always fought for what is right. Our founding fathers fought for Independence just as we fight to keep it that way. As president I must assess every problem that is presented to me. Economic, political, military, foreign, and people problems. I have to make decisions that may upset others, but could help millions. Like trying to free China from Soviet control and opening up refuges in our home. I try to get a good opinion from the people before I decide on how to tackle an obstacle. I regret some of my choices, but for the most part I do not. This choice was very complicated and it pains me to make this one, but I hope it will be better than the other way." He paused and let out a shuddering breath.

"That is why I have chosen to withdraw all United States forces from the Allies and join the U.S.S.R" Shocked gasps echoed around the tent and cries of outrage demanded why they were joining the Goddamn Reds.

"It's because of the footage they sent me and it is that same footage I will show you now." He replied as the screen suddenly changed and showed a man that made Alfred's blood turn to ice. The man had silver blonde hair and light violet eyes glinting with mercilessness that bore holes into Alfred's soul. A playful smile was set on his lips almost hidden underneath a crème colored scarf.

"Hello America." His arctic voice caused the room occupants to shiver slightly as their hearts sank.

"I beat you have been _dying_ to hear how we conquered China in such a small amount of time, da?" The man walked away from the camera, which followed his body as he moved to a door.

"Behind this door is your answer." He smirked and opened the door revealing a group of scientists huddled around a round object the size of a printer.

"Don't judge it because of its size. It's actual quite powerful. Using a formula, that will be kept secret we have found a way to increase the magnitude of the strongest nuclear war head." He stopped by the bomb and tapped the top causing the scientists to jump while whispering harshly in Russian.

"Highly sensitive. It will detonate with the slightest touch or with a loud sound. That however is not the most interesting part." He laughed and slowly sauntered away from the bomb over to a large television.

"What I'm about to show you is footage of the bomb dropped in the middle of China's most populated area." The screen turned on and showed a busy town on it. People were walking in and out of shops proceeding with their daily lives. A few children were pointing to a small toyshop window and murmuring to each other excitedly. A young man helped pick up some bags a pregnant woman had dropped and carried them alongside her. All of a sudden there was a silver glint in the sky and before Alfred could guess what it was the city erupted into flames. The Americans jumped as three more areas around the city exploded into large mushroom clouds. There was some Russian dialogue and the camera shifted while zooming in on a group of people who were far enough away from the explosion not be killed, but crumpled into lifeless heaps. The screen went black and the man smiled at the camera.

"When the bomb nears its target it splits into four separate pieces to strike in more than one place. Once it hits it releases a lethal gas that the shockwave carries with it over a radius of 20 miles that stays in the air for up to 2 days before it dissipates. To have survived this you either had to live far from the site or if you somehow survived the explosion you would've needed this specially made gas mask," He lifted up the bulky item. "To be able to breath fresh air." He put the object down.

"Now many of you capitalists are probably asking why would I show you this? Well maybe I should also tell you we have some of these aimed at your most populated cities. I think it would do you well to know that too, da? However this is not to scare you Americans, we are not trying to destroy you. We are simply helping you with making the decision to join us. After all wouldn't it be better if the two world's super powers were on the same side? It would save millions of people all over the world from a possible nuclear war and believe me," He stopped and ambled over to the camera.

"It _will_ happen this time. Oh and by the way let's keep this information between us, da?" With that the screen turned into static and lit back up with the president.

"You are not to announce this change until the signal of your new command tomorrow." The television turned off leaving the frozen American soldiers staring at it. After a few agonizingly long moments Alfred felt a hand rub his shoulder soothingly.

"It's for the greater good." Jordan's perturbed voice sounded like he was shouting inside the deathly quiet tent.

"What's good anymore? How do we know what's good or bad if the Reds are right?" Alfred clenched his fists and pushed Jordan away.

"Sir!" The boy took no notice of him and shoved a few unmoving officers away as he ran out of the tent.

"Alfred!" He sprinted through the campsite bumping into several others who he muttered a 'sorry' to over his shoulder. Alfred ran down the dark coast with his eyes shut tightly. He ran until his feet burned, but continued down the shoreline. Stopping after a few more minutes he fell down onto the damp sand. Catching his breath he opened up his blue eyes that were swimming in distress. Watching the waves crash on the soft sand he let himself be absorbed by his thoughts. Joining the Soviet Union? Had the president finally lost it? How did he know that the footage Ivan sent them was real? After all the Soviet Union would do anything to weaken its stronger opponent, but then why would they suggest switching to the communists' side? The Soviet Union and America had never been on good terms with each other, so why did they want to work together? That also brought the question of why would they attack their closest ally China? It made no sense! Alfred was so deep in thought he didn't notice the figure approaching until a voice broke into his musings.

"I always loved China's shores at night. So beautiful, right comrade?" Alfred felt his heart stop and whipped around to see the Russian bastard himself.

"Ivan." Alfred hissed standing up. Ivan smiled and waved.

"Hello comrade! Ready for tomorrow? It'll take a good couple hours before he chase those gutter snakes from the shore" Ivan said all to happily as he strolled over to Alfred. The younger's hand snapped down to his belt and pulled out a black handgun that glinted in the moonlight.

"Don't move, prick!" Alfred aimed the gun to the top of Ivan's head. Surprisingly Ivan stopped and frowned before his lips curled up into a smirk.

"Certainly you wouldn't shoot me, comrade." Alfred cocked the gun and moved his finger to the trigger.

"Don't push it, Braginski." He snarled. Ivan feigned a terrified look as he replied.

"Oh! Please don't shoot me! Have mercy brave American!" The look was ruined as his lips curved and took a step forward.

"Stop! Or you'll have a taste of hot lead!" Alfred warned. The Russian took another step closer.

"I mean it Braginski!"

"Really, comrade? Do you really mean it? I don't think you can." The barrel of the gun was now directly in front of Ivan's face.

"I know you Americans all to well. Strong and determined, yet loyal and submissive you are truly the essence of a hero. You want to protect the innocents and will put yourself in front of danger even if it requires you to give up something personal. For you, it's your pride and freedom. You want to be the hero of this war, but it requires you to join the bad guys." Ivan pushed the gun down. "True you could shoot me and da, you would be rid of me, but you'd be disobeying your orders. American soldiers would treat you like you murdered one of their own. You would no longer be the hero, but the villain to your own people."

Ivan lifted a gloved hand and leisurely stroked Alfred's cheek. "You don't want that do you, comrade? To be shunned by the people you want to help the most?"

"Well what about you? You're just as bad. You turned against your closest ally, for what? Just so you could force America to join you? That's pretty stupid if ya ask me." Alfred questioned glowering at the taller male.

"China was never our comrade. Da, China joined us in the Cold War, but we already knew he would. He was weak and needed help so we _let_ him join sides with us. However he had no idea we were using him." Alfred's eyes widened and he brought up a fist only to have both his hands grabbed by Ivan.

"You son of a bitch! You had this all planned out didn't you? Ever since the start of the Cold War, you planned out everything!" Ivan's smile grew.

"You catch on rather quickly, comrade. Da, when you created and used the atomic bomb we realized how powerful you would become. So, to test it, we commenced dozens of weapon races to see how quick you would respond. Now look at you, probably the most powerful country in the world. What better choice to help the spread of communism?" Ivan let out a sharp laugh.

"What about Yao? He trusted you and stood by you when the Soviet Union dissolved. How do you repay him? By stabbing him in the back!" Alfred growled desperately trying to wrench his hands free.

"Ahh, a little sacrifice is normal in war, da? Besides he should've known he was being used." Ivan chuckled pulling Alfred closer.

"You filthy commie!" Alfred glared up at Ivan.

"So are you." Ivan then closed the distance placing a chaste kiss on the younger's lips before he released him and walked away leaving Alfred alone on the beach.

000

"Alfred!!!!!" A voice screamed waking up the slumbering teen. His blue eyes snapped open as he fell off the bed.

"Owwwwww." He whined rubbing his head. He looked up to see a young man standing over him with a large frown. His spiky blonde hair almost hid his caterpillar like eyebrows. His emerald eyes were focused on him as he stood up and his arms were crossed.

"Ya, what is it Arthur?" He asked the smaller British male. Arthur grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the tent.

"The bloody Reds are here!" Alfred felt his heart beat faster. They were here? Those bastards! They were making the Americans' betrayal even harder by coming here!

"Oui, the troops are ready to make a quick escape. Alfred! Where have you been?" A male voice shouted as he was brought out of the tent. Rushing over to him was a tall man in his mid 20's with wavy, light, blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore the standard French military uniform, except it was navy blue. His companion looked exactly like Alfred except for his slightly wavy blonde hair. His military uniform had a Canadian Flag patch instead of the U.S.A flag.

"You know my little brother Francis, sleeping through everything!" The twin joked, but was blatantly ignored by the others.

"Arthur what were you doing in there? Having a cup of that disgusting tea?" Francis demanded.

"I was waking him up! What were you doing you git? Having a conversation with, erm…"

"Matthew, it's Matthew, Arthur." The Canadian boy sighed.

"Right. Having a bloody conversation with Matthew you twat!" Arthur retorted.

"Guys chill out." Alfred broke into the fight. "Where are the Reds anyway?" He resolved to get the switch done quickly.

_The sooner the better, it will be like ripping off a band-aid. A very large band-aid._ Alfred thought with dismay.

"Right, they're over here." Arthur stated leading the group away from the shoreline camp.

"You can imagine the surprise they were to the dawn patrol. Bloody Reds." He muttered in irritation as they walked through the remains of the camp. Slowly the tents decreased and revealed a scorched plain. Standing in the middle of the blackened land was the surviving Allies and the Red Army. The entire Red Army.

"Sir!" Jordan's voice sounded from a figure approaching them from the middle of the plain.

"Meet us there." Francis murmured quietly walking ahead with Matthew and Arthur at his sides.

"Sir!" Jordan gasped when he reached the young man. "The troops have been informed."

"Any problems?" Alfred asked, his voice low and controlled.

"Some opposition at first, but after explaining the price they are willing to change sides. Unhappy about it, but ready to fight with the Reds." Jordan replied walking besides him.

"And the Allies?"

"No one has told them. We are waiting for the signal. When our flag is lowered and theirs rises is when we are to announce the switch. Alfred, they're making this harder." Jordan spat.

"It's what they do Jordan. They enjoy making America squirm." Alfred hissed through his teeth. Making his way through the crowd his heart froze when he saw Ivan smiling coldly at him when he joined the other leaders. Standing next to Francis was the tall, bulky German leader Ludwig and the small shaking Italian leader Feliciano.

"Ahh, the conquering hero returns." Ivan cheerfully dipped his head and Alfred felt a hole starting to form in his heart.

"Why are you here Braginski? We already promised to leave." Francis ground his teeth at the Russian.

"I was just making sure you got off Soviet property-"

"Soviet property? You don't own this site yet Braginski!" Arthur retorted. Ivan frowned and looked over the Allies.

"Are you sure? Because I can clearly see a Soviet Flag."

"What?" Arthur growled whipping his head around. Alfred visibly flinched as the other gasped.

"Alfred?" Turning around he saw the signal waving high over the American forces tent. It looked like the normal American flag, except instead of stars it was a single white star, scythe and hammer.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's shoulders and shook him violently.

"Why is there an American Soviet flag?" Feliciano inquired grabbing onto Ludwig.

"Why it means exactly what you think it means." Ivan's hand ripped Alfred from Arthur's grip and pulled him over to his original spot in front of the Red Army.

"The Americans have switched sides." Suddenly the American soldiers raised their guns and pointed them at the stunned Allies.

"America you traitor!" Ludwig roared using Alfred's proper name.

"Why brother? I thought we were fighting side by side!" Matthew sobbed, tears running down his cheeks.

"How could you Alfred?" Arthur questioned quietly as Francis wrapped an arm around Matthew.

"I'm sorry." Alfred whispered feeling hot droplets run down his cheeks. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had become what he hated the most. He had become the enemy.

"There's no need to be sorrowful, comrade." Ivan breathed wiping away Alfred's tears. "They will soon join us." He hugged Alfred tightly nuzzling the younger's blonde hair. It felt like time had slowed down as the Red Army combined with the American survivors pushed the Allies back towards the shore where Japan forces had arrived to help the others escape. Alfred watched in horror as the young Japanese man named Kiku saw the Soviet flag. Kiku was like a brother to him and to see his crestfallen face ripped an even bigger hole in his throbbing heart.

"It's funny how things change right, Alfred?" Ivan chuckled and covered Alfred's lips with his freezing ones.

And for the first time in his life, Alfred didn't want to be the hero.

**- July 4, 2011: The Red Army arrives at the Ally camp shocking the remaining troops. Until the American forces stun the Allies even more by lowering their flag and raising an American Soviet flag while threatening to open fire on Ally troops. That same day America loses it's freedom to embrace the new communist government. This was considered the biggest betrayal in world history.**

***

_**Wow, that was major crap wasn't it? My grammar is hideous. Remember this is all fake. If it did happen I would be the greatest fortuneteller ever. I would also move to England, where my family would hide me in their basement so I could escape the Red Army. Lolz anyway ya this is fake, all fake.**_

_**Oh yeah, Jordan is no one really, just some US solider that is under Alfred's command.**_


	2. Mal'chik Gei

Belarus loved her brother way more than the regular family love went. She was sure he loved her too, but refused to show it. For a long time she tried and tried to get him to open up and embrace their intertwined future, but no matter how many times she suggested marriage he would hide from her. What was his problem? She often questioned herself. After all wasn't it his dream that every country would become one with him? If so why wasn't he ready to become one with her if she was willing too? Maybe he was stressed, being in the middle of a war did that to people. Not to mention that blonde haired, blue eyed, aviating son of a bitch, America, who was Belarus' main target of blame for the whole war. He was always plotting the fall of her brother, no matter how many times he claimed to be the 'hero'. Belarus would get him, oh yes. Cut his throat while he slept or poison one of his beloved burgers. That would have to wait however, she had more important things to attend to at the moment. He would be home soon and Belarus would be damned if Russia escaped her one more time.

_000_

"Damn it!" Belarus growled as she pushed her tan hair back. Sitting in front of her bathroom's mirror she checked over herself one more time.

_Bow in hair, check_.

She tugged on the ribbon slightly until she was positive it was in the middle of her hair. Looking down she tugged on her large bow that wrapped around her waist to make sure it was tight enough. Pulling on the bottom of her dress she looked over her blue maid style outfit once more. She nodded when she was pleased with her look and turned to her small nightstand placed next her large silk bed. Opening the first drawer she smiled fiercely as she took out a long, spotless, silver black handled blade. She ran a black-gloved finger down it, careful not to rip it on the razor sharp edge before she sat down on the bed on stuck out a leg. Lifting the bottom of her dress up she tucked the blade in the top of her lacy black stockings.

_Knife in place, check._

Standing up she walked around and tested the blade's position. It was invisible under her dress, but she felt the edge rub against her leg causing small scrapes to form. Shrugging it off she exited her room and into the large hotel corridor.

_I'll use force if I have too, but we will get married today!_

"Belarus!" A stunned voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a young woman standing in the hallway. She had short blonde hair kept back in a green headband with shining sapphire eyes. A lithe body was covered up in a short-sleeved blouse and blue overalls. This woman Belarus knew very well considering she had acted as her mother.

"Ukraine." Belarus answered a bit surprised but rather calmly.

"What are you doing in Moscow?" Ukraine asked walking up to her. It was rather rare to see Ukraine far from her own country especially with the way her leaders were wary about her interactions with Russia. As for Belarus seeing her in a Moscow hotel wasn't unheard of. Always wanting to be close to her brother.

"Visiting Russia same as you." She said impatiently tapping her foot. The more time she was kept from seeing Russia the more time he had to get away from her and back to the battle field.

"Oh well, of course." Ukraine laughed shaking her head. "Umm, he's still in the main house, but he's only there to get his pipe. For some reason he left it!" Ukraine joked. Belarus raised an eyebrow. Usually she didn't tell her where Russia was. Mentally shrugging she turned around and walked down the hall. The front doors of the hotel came with in her sight. Pushing it open with vigor she stepped into the arctic air with out even flinching. Lifting her feet she stepped across the freshly snow covered ground in the direction to her brother's house. Her brother lived in a large beautiful mansion at the top of a hill that over looked the capital as if to watch over it from attack. She kicked her foot, which caused a flurry of snowflakes to fly up and land on her warm skin, melting almost instantly.

Stupid America and his stupid oppositions. Communism was the way to go and he refused to accept it. The bitch.

Belarus was on the front steps of the mansion and she looked up at the large house. _This will soon be mine_.

A feral grin covered her features as she reached for the doorknob. It was usually locked, but hey she felt like trying today. It opened. Belarus' smile fell as she peeked her head inside. She never expected it to actually open. Russia always locked it and then double locked it. Why would it be open now was beyond her. Walking into the silent house her footsteps echoed off the marble walls.

"Russia?" She asked her voice bounced around the large hallway. She continued down the hall waiting for an answer. When none came she called out a bit louder.

"Russia?" Once again no one answered her. Growing pissed and a bit nervous her brother was not answering her. She stopped and strained her ears to catch even the faintest sound of anyone who occupied the house. She was rewarded by a weak voice that came from the depths of the mansion. Picking up her pace she trotted down the hallways following the voice. Slowly it became louder and she realized there were two voices. One sounded distinctly like her brother, but as for the other one she could tell it wasn't close to a Russian accent. She turned the corner and quickly flattened herself against the wall next to the large study the voices emanated from. Cautiously peeking her head into the room her eyes landed on two figures. One was her brother. He stood there with his face set in a scowl, which was rare for even her to see, his lavender eyes a lit with fury as he cursed out the other. His black gloves were clenched into a fist as he struggled to control his inner fury. His gray hair fell into his face as he shook his head rapidly in a 'no'. The scarf Ukraine gave him snapped in the air with his jerky movements as well as his coat. In his left hand was his rusty blood stained faucet pipe he claimed many lives with and he looked like he was about to take one more. His guest who replied with lots of fervor was just as agitated as him. His dirty blonde hair shook into an untidy mess as he yelled at Russia with an angry glint in his pure blue eyes. A gun was held at his side in a tight fist as the owner tried to resist aiming the black firearm at Russia's head and pulling the trigger. His dark brown aviator coat and cocky tone was a dead give away,

_America._

Belarus crouched ready to grab her knife and run into the study to aid her brother. She however would not run into the room now. When her brother was in one of his moods it was better if even she, Belarus, didn't disturb him. So instead she listened intently to the word battle going on in front of her.

"You are a selfish, bitter, and merciless man Russia!" America hissed at the other tightening his grip on the gun.

"You are a cocky, aggravating, and rebellious boy." Russia snarled back grabbing onto his army pant's fabric so he wouldn't attack the younger.

"You're a power hungry bastard who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You don't even care about others getting hurt!"

Belarus sighed lightly. Another word fight, America and Russia had tons of these. Not wanting to destroy the world with their nukes, they reverted to demoting each other with words. Can't say it didn't do its job. Both countries took pride in their nation and when it was insulted it was a serious blow.

"Prick!" America shouted throwing down his gun. "I don't even need this to win against you."

"Neither do I capitalist pig!" Russia threw his weapon down and tackled America. Fists and kicks flew sometimes hitting the other and sometimes missing their intended target. They rolled across the floor knocking over a few chairs and small tables. Sometimes Russia would be onto top of America winning and then the younger would flip positions and he would be onto top. After a few minutes they began to run out of energy struggling to punch as hard as they once did and panted heavily. Russia flipped them over once again and pinned America's arms above his head.

"Told you." Russia wheezed smugly.

"And you say I'm arrogant." America gasped and tried to lift his arms, but Russia would have none of it.

"I thought you said you didn't need a gun to beat me, or were you bluffing?" He held America's arms with one hand and grabbed the younger's black tie with his other.

"I don't need to bluff to know what I can do." He gritted out glowering at Russia.

"Then you were simply over estimating yourself, da?" Russia concluded pulling America up by his tie.

"I wasn't over estimating myself! I know I can beat you! If I could fight off England as long as I did I know I can win this war against you!"

"England is weak of course you were able to fight him, I however am much bigger and stronger are you sure we both stand on equal ground?" Russia questioned haughtily.

"I know so." Russia narrowed his eyes and shook America with vigor.

"You are one big smart ass." America smirked and his blue eyes regained their normal mischievous shine.

"At least I have the guts to be one." Russia growled lowly before he snatched a fistful of dirty blonde hair and slammed his icy lips to America's warm ones.

The kiss was anything but sweet and gentle. Tongues fought each other for dominance before one gave and the other explored the damp hot cavern. Russia winning more than America who would probably deny it later. Hands weaving into each other's velvet locks tugging them closer. With how much passion they were showing each other it was a shock to see the two part when a small clank sounded from the doorway. Wide-eyed and speechless Belarus stared at the two who were becoming increasingly flustered.

"B-Belarus!" Russia quickly got off of America and glanced over the floor for his pipe or America's gun.

"What do you think you're doing America!" Belarus shrieked and pointed her knife at the shocked boy. America gaped at her and looked back to Russia who was paler than normal.

"I'll deal with you later." She shot Russia an irritated look before she turned back to America.

"Explain yourself!" When none came she screamed again. "Now America!"

"Well I believe, now this is just a shot in the dark here, but I think me and Russia were about to have mind blowing hate sex." America mused rubbing his jaw.

"WHAT?!" Belarus gaped at her brother and America.

"Now Belarus don't go crazy. I mean the sex might have not been mind blowing! It might have been average!" Russia shot America a dark look, how dare he say the sex might have been average!

"Brother!"

"N-Now Belarus don't go believing Am-" Russia fought to regain control of his fear for his sister.

"Were you about to have sex?"

"Well, I think it's a bit more compl-"

"Were you about to have sex?" She demanded coldly. Russia cursed and let out a sigh.

"Da." Belarus gasped and stared at her brother.

"B-But what about us?!"

"There is no us! You're my sister! That's just gross!" A disgusted look appeared on the older nation's face.

"Wait you two are related? No way!" America said excitedly looking over the two. "You've got a hot sister Russia!"

"I going to pretend I didn't hear that." Russia chuckled sinisterly. "Oh, and what did you say about average sex? Have you ever heard of S&M?"

"Is it a Russian version of M&M's? I love those!" America joked merrily as the two blatantly ignored the shocked Belarus.

"Gei?! You're gay, brother?!" Belarus retorted absent mindly. She choked on her own voice when Russia started to unbutton America's shirt.

"Whoa! Hey, Russia what are you doing? I'm topping!" America growled trying to push the bigger country off. "I'm the hero! I _always _top!"

"Please, you have a smaller body build and wear glasses. Besides the good guy always has that inner uke that's just waiting to be dominated." Russia beamed taking his scarf off to hold America in place.

"B-Brother! S-Stop this instant!" Belarus said hysterically standing up moving towards them.

"Belarus, I already told you I don't like you that way. Now leave." Russia said stoically not even looking in her direction.

"B-But-"

"Now!" Russia shouted furiously glaring at her and Belarus stumbled back as the rejection hit her. She choked on her breath and clutched her chest. It felt like her heart was breaking, the only one she loved never loved her. Quickly turning on her heels she ran down the hall towards the exit of the residence. Hot tears ran down her face blurring her vision making her run into several walls.

"He hates me!" Belarus cried as she sprinted. "He loathes me! My love loathes me!"

Upon reaching the front door she yanked it open and ran right into a figure. Falling backwards she swiftly hid her face from the figure, no one was going to see her cry!

"B-Belarus?!" A voice trembled across from her. Peeking out of a crack in her hands she saw a man she knew very well. His long brown hair fell back into his dark blue eyes and his dark green army uniform was covered in snow.

"Lithuania?" Belarus questioned removing her hands.

"Oh! Belarus are you okay?" Lithuania asked helping her up.

"I-I'm fine." Belarus wiped a few stray tears away.

"Are you sure?" Lithuania said rubbing Belarus cheeks. Belarus stared wide-eyed at the man that dared touch her.

"What are you doing?" She asked lowly. Lithuania paused and removed his hand. "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're okay. I don't like to see you upset." He replied smiling softly. Belarus tilted her head slightly, confused. Lithuania didn't like seeing her upset?

"You don't?"

"No! I mean, you look so pretty when you're happy and I like seeing you happy." Lithuania replied rubbing the back of his head. Belarus suddenly realized what Lithuania was talking about.

"Thank you Lithuania" Belarus nodded interlocking her fingers.

"Ummm, I'm not busy at the moment so would you like to……….uh, go get some dinner? I mean if it would cheer you up." Lithuania inquired.

"I would love some dinner." Belarus smiled lightly taking Lithuania's hand. He blushed fiercely as Belarus shut the mansion door and walked away with Lithuania at her side. He may not be Russia, but he was someone. Someone who loved her the same way she loved Russia and maybe she could love this someone the same way.

"That was odd, but it worked." America mused as he watched Belarus and Lithuania stroll across the courtyard hand in hand. He turned his head to the side to see Russia staring emotionlessly at the couple. "Russia?"

"Hmm?" Russia flicked his gaze over to America who looked puzzled. "Da?"

"I……nothing." America looked down and returned his gaze to the outside. Russia stared at America who followed the snowflakes as they drifted down to the ground. Calling America over to help him with his sister was dangerous considering the heated tension, but Russia was getting tired of Belarus' one-sided love and seeing Lithuania stare longingly at her everyday. The plan was fool Belarus by showing off a quick display and call Lithuania over. The plan had worked and now Russia could only admire his work, but he was left with his own feeling of longing for someone who he could never be with. Russia looked down and huffed quietly.

"What's the matter?" America asked startling Russia who glanced back up to see America who had a look of concern on his face.

"I was just thinking, comrade." Russia tapped his finger on the window frame only confusing the blonde even more.

"About what?" Russia stared into America's sky blue eyes and asked.

"Can we have that mind blowing hate sex now?"

*******

**I'm a moment killer and I love being one!**

**Ya this was more about Belarus, but meh there's Russia/America in there!**

**Oh yes that 'Smaller body build and glasses thing was used from a picture someone drew on Deviantart. I can't remember their name, but their picture was so funny I just had to put it in!**


	3. Nacht Der Untoten Part 1

**All right I know I've been gone FOREVER, but I couldn't do anything for homework and practice is before writing. I will explain this one-shot, er two-shot, whatever at the bottom, but before you read I did not copy the idea from another writer because I noticed they did something along the lines of the same idea, but I created the story off a map and minigame, but I made it my own story…..kind of.**

*******

_I don't know how it's possible…_

"The skies sure are clear today. You think the Germans mind us using the airspace for training?" Blonde haired, glasses wearing, blue eyed F-15 pilot Pvt. Alfred F. Jones asked over the radio.

"Of course it is Jones. We already cleared it with them, just practice your maneuvers." Central Command replied gruffly as Alfred yawed up slowly.

"All righty let's see what today brings!" Imaging he was encountering enemy AAA (Anti-Aircraft Artillery) Alfred quickly gained altitude and increased the thrust pulling ahead and out of reach of the imaginary bullets.

"Interesting Jones, let's take it up a notch. Enemy SAMs!" Command shouted over the radio and Alfred responded by swiftly rolling to the right and pitched down before he fired the M-61 Gatling gun on to the imaginary SAMs (Surface-to-Air Missiles).

"Unorthodox, but effective now, wait hold on. Jones we've got a bogey, 11 o'clock." Alfred pitched up slightly and surely enough there was a sleek shape at 11.

"What the hell?" Alfred muttered as he approached the shape. It had a silver fuselage with a painted red circle on the side, a propeller on its nose and a glass cockpit.

An A6M Zero, a goddamn Zero, the best dogfighters of the Imperial Army during WWII. That thing had been decommissioned for over 65 years.

"Is that a Zero?" Command questioned in disbelieve as Alfred flew beside it. The Zero's pilot stared ahead as if there was something threatening there.

"Umm, you're in unauthorized airspace. Identify yourself immediately or you will be shot down." Alfred broadcasted his message over to the unknown pilot's radio, hoping to find out just what this guy was up too. They lightly turned their head to the side and Alfred got a look at something that made his blood run cold, their skin was an ashy gray and their eyes glowed an eerie yellow. It opened its mouth in a silent scream and his radio went dead.

"HOLY!" Alfred yelped pulling up and away from the ghastly pilot who in turn flew up in a vertical climb at what looked like 6gs.

"Impossible…" Alfred gasped as the Zero disappeared behind a small cloud that appeared from out of thin air. When the Zero finally broke through the cloud cover it was flanked on both sides by two menacing German Luftwaffe, one even had its left propeller missing, has was that thing still flying? Wanting to subdue the enemy quickly then get the hell out of there Alfred shot an AIM-9X at the Zero and two more at the Luftwaffe, leaving him with only one AIM-9X. Faster than speeds even imagined during 1940 the Zero pulled up and the Luftwaffe rolled to the side, missing the missiles by a landslide. Alfred dived down in fear of the Zero turning kamikaze and crashing into him as it zoomed above. Taking evasive action he pulled up into his own vertical climb and much to his surprise flew straight into dark cloud cover. Balancing the fighter he glanced over the nose and dipped down looking for a way out of the cover.

"Where are they?" Alfred mumbled just as a Luftwaffe became visible overhead and shot at his wings before vanishing.

"WHOA!" Firing the Gatling gun he hoped that maybe he could hit one of those planes before it had a chance to catch him off-guard again. Luckily he was able to shoot at the other Luftwaffe with the missing propeller and tear its left wing clear off.

"Ha! Beat that!" Alfred cheered, but blanched as the Luftwaffe only climbed in altitude before shooting a hole through one of Alfred's wings.

"Damn! What's happening?" Dreading another hit he dived down trying to find away out of the clouds. After losing lots of altitude he was finally able to duck under the cover while being dangerously close to the ground.

"Time to get out of here!" Rolling to the left in the direction of the airbase he picked up speed to get out of there as soon as possible. And to Alfred's dismay, he saw a large object in the distance.

"Is that a-" He never got to finish before the Flak 88 fired, hitting the F-15's belly causing it to crash into the dirt and explode right after Alfred ejected.

Hitting the ground with loads of force Alfred got a mouth full of mud before he fell unconscious.

_We thought they were gone..._

_**Bump Bump Bump Bump**_

"Ugh, huhh…" Coughing Alfred struggled to open his eyes. His whole body ached and his nose burned with the stench of gasoline.

_**Bump Bump Bump Bump**_

What were those blurry shapes in the distance? Was that a rescue? Were they coming to help him? His glasses were gone, wait no they were here, but cracked.

_**Bump Bump Bump Bump**_

His vision was clearing up, but it didn't help that the mist was so thick. The sounds of an engine overhead. The Zero from earlier flew above him and towards the figures. The Zero was going to take them out.

_**Bump Bump Bump Bump**_

The Zero didn't fire, but land. Those figures. We're they the enemy? Did they shoot him down? His mind was too fuzzy.

_**Bump Bump Bump Bump**_

He had to get out of there. Somewhere safe. Somewhere, but where was that?

_**Bump Bump Bump Bump**_

He could move his legs now, but he was very lethargic. He stood up and took a few wobbly steps in the opposite direction of the figures.

_**Bump Bump Bump Bump**_

A pistol was all he had. Was it enough? His heart was beginning to calm down to its normal rhythmic beating. His head had cleared and he realized how much danger he was in. Picking up his pace he made his way through the fog and deadly silent area. It was a hillside if the slow uphill was anything to go by. There were a few dead trees along the way and some deep ditches that resembled shell holes. That was strange though, Germany or even Europe for that matter was at war. What startled Alfred even more was the long trench that winded around like a snake. Lowering himself into the damp trench he followed it hoping to run into anyone, even the enemy, at least he would know he wasn't alone. After a few more turns he ran across a small pile of equipment. The equipment however was out of date, there were a couple Strurmgewehr-44s, one MG 42 balanced on a stand on the side of the trench surrounded by sandbags, a Gewehr 43 laying on its side, a few MP18s, along with a few helmets a Panzershreck and a Flammenwefer 35. Each weapon was fully loaded with plenty of extra ammunition lying around. Picking up a helmet he put it over his golden locks, better safe then sorry, and tucked his pistol into its holster. Even though this place offered good offensive weapons, it lacked protection for it was exposed to not only enemy planes, but tanks as well as mortars. Deciding to carry heavy Alfred picked up a Strurmgewehr-44 or StG 44 and slung it over his back while he put the Gewehr 43 or G43 over his right shoulder. Making sure he had plenty of ammunition he contemplated on either taking the Panzershreck or Flammenwefer. While the Panzershreck could protect him from tanks and maybe even planes the Flammenwefer could be used to clear out a trench or room considering the long stream of fire that could be unleashed. After a few minutes of thinking he decided to take the Flammenwefer, he would memorize the route from here just in case he needed more ammunition or the Panzershreck. Adjusting his cracked glasses he ambled down the trench, his pace had slowed considerably because of all the weapons weight.

_And yet they stood there in all there glory…_

It was about an hour before Alfred had found something he could use for shelter, a crumbling old building with a corner of the roof blown off and windows that were covered by rotting but sturdy wood planks. He walked around the residence only to find the doors were locked so he found a window with a gap between planks that was big enough for him to squeeze through. Dropping the flamethrower and two guns gently on the floor he leapt into the building. Picking up the StG 44 he observed each room and the up stairs to make sure the place were indeed abandoned. Sighing lightly he moved the equipment up stairs behind an overturned table. Lying against the wood Alfred fiddled with his new guns and cleaned his pistol.

"Maybe I should go get the other guns just incase." Standing up he walked downstairs only to notice that it had darkened. Thinking against traveling around at night he chose to walk around looking over every piece of furniture he could use if he needed too and surprisingly he had found a working, but very old radio! Thanking God he ran over to the large machine and started turning on buttons hoping he could get a signal.

"Hello? Hello? This is Pvt. Alfred F. Jones of the USAF! Does anyone copy? Hello?" Alfred tried and tried for what seemed like hours until he gave up sadly. Noting the chill of the outside air and tears in his uniform that exposed his bare skin to the freezing night air.

"Ruhig Sie! Ich kann hier nicht die Übertragung!"

Alfred froze, did the radio just start broadcasting?! Running over to the speaker he began pleading for help.

"Hello! This is Pvt. Alfred F. Jones! I need help! I've crashed and I'm behind what seems to be enemy lines! I need assistance!"

"Was ist das? Hallo? Wer ist das?"

"Help! I repeat this is Pvt. Alfred F. Jones! I need assistance!"

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen, heute Abend. Bleib wo du bist und machen Sie einen Sound. Jemand wird Ihnen helfen, morgen." Suddenly the broadcast stopped and the radio went dead, Alfred groaned in annoyance and slumped against the wall. Would he ever get out of here? Dragging his feet he made his way out of the radio room and began up the stairs, however a certain sound stopped him. It was a distance groan, some sort of animalistic and human sound. Quietly moving up the stairs and grabbing the G43 he sprinted over to the broken wall flattened himself against the side and peered out of the scope. There it was again, but closer and there were a few, five or six maybe. Looking around he finally spotted some figures that were moving towards his hiding spot. They were unhurried and took their time and Alfred wondered whether he should take them out now and reveal his sniping spot or wait for maybe a plane to fly overhead and drown out the shots. There was that wheezy groan again, and it seemed to be coming from the figures' direction. Resolving to shoot them sooner Alfred locked onto the closest figure and gave them a bullet in their head.

"Headshot!" Alfred chided himself for being such a good sniper and aimed for the next figure however they weren't dragging their feet anymore. They were sprinting. And as they got closer Alfred realized their wasn't five or six, but twenty.

"Damn." Running away from the wall and over to his weapons he picked up the StG 44 and slung the flamethrower over his back. Running downstairs he saw the figures trying to rip off the wood planks on the windows.

_Still fulfilling their duty to protect their home…_

Pulling up the nozzle of the flamethrower he pointed it out of the window and splashed five of them with orange flames. However Alfred whitened when the figures did not drop to the ground and scream as he thought they would, but rather continue to pry the boards from the window. Aiming the StG 44 he shot the figures, however only one fell when it was shot to the head.

No they couldn't be.

Shooting the other four in the head Alfred jumped when he felt a body fall onto him.

"!" Screaming like a little girl he shot the body and the four behind it. They had broken in! One had taken up the spot by the window behind him and has groaning uncontrollably while three had opened up another window from across the hall. Subduing the one behind and the three as they turned towards him Alfred looked around for the last seven. It didn't take him too long for he found two still desperately trying to claw their way inside and the rest were behind him. Letting out a shallow breath Alfred took the time to push the dead bodies outside and once that was done he moved a some chairs and couches over to the broken in windows to make sure no more creatures got in. Hugging the StG 44 close to his chest he moved up stairs to his position behind the table. Hiding in its shadow he kept his eyes glued on the staircase.

"Huuuuhhhh." Alfred froze, there was that groan. It had come from the open corner of the room. Crouching lowly he slid over to his sniping post. Nothing. He stood up. Still nothing. Maybe it was just his imagination act-

"RAGH!" A figure leapt from the roof and onto Alfred who was utterly shocked. The monster's body pinned him down and he got a good look at those empty yellow eyes, ashy skin and disgusting smell before he fired the gun and the creature's body fell backwards off of him. Gasping Alfred scrambled away from the body into the opposite corner of the room. He stared at the dark mass in horror and prayed that the light would soon return.

_But they should've retired for the war had long since past…_

"здравствуйте?" Alfred awoke to the sound of something ripping the wood off of a window.

"здравствуйте?" A voice asked followed by the sound of boots hitting the concrete floor. The person leisurely made their way around downstairs before they went up stairs. As the creaking of wood got louder Alfred pointed the muzzle of the gun towards the stairs.

"Как Вас зовут?" The voice inquired pausing halfway up the stairs. Did it know he was up here? After a few moments the voice replied, "Меня зовут Иван Брагинский."

Alfred didn't understand a word of it save for what sounded like a name.

"Private Alfred F. Jones of the USAF." Alfred responded cautiously still aiming the gun.

"Ah, English, but you are not British considering the harshness in your dialect and emphasis on your R's and A's. American perchance?"

"No duh, Sherlock." Alfred snapped at the amused voice, lowering the weapon slightly. "Who are you?"

"I am Sergeant Ivan Braginski of the 3rd Shock Army. It is my duty to destroy the German war machine that dared mess with Mother Russia and the rest of the Soviet Union." Ivan stated fiercely taking a few steps up the stairs only to duck back down when Alfred fired the StG.

"Chyort! What are you doing?" Ivan growled angrily when Alfred stopped firing.

"How do I know you're not going to kill me? You're a Russian soldier." Alfred hissed, fully alert now that there was a huge possibility Russia was behind everything. Russia seemed to be the cause of everything bad now, other than terrorists.

"We are allies, American! We are saving the world from the Fascists!" This made Alfred pause. What was going on? The Zeros, the Luftwaffe, the old guns and radios and now a Russian soldier who still believes that the US and Soviet Union were allies and fighting in World War 2? Wait.

"Oh my God…"

It was crazy. It was improbable. It was _impossible. _Had Alfred gone back in time? No the Zero and Luftwaffe couldn't have been that fast, something else was going on. Something sinister. Something demonic.

While Alfred fell into deep thought Ivan had once again poked his head up. Seeing Alfred concentrating on something other than shooting Ivan swiftly moved up the rest of the stairs and swiped the gun from the young man's hands.

"Hey!" Alfred stopped his retort short now that he was able to see Ivan up close. The Russian had short silvery hair and lavender eyes, not to mention the noticeable height difference Ivan was a freaking giant!

"It's not polite to stare." Ivan smirked glancing at Alfred's handgun. "Good you have a weapon. A strange one maybe, but at least you have one."

"Give me the StG back." Alfred mumbled holding out his right hand, which Ivan pushed away.

"Nyet." Ivan then proceeded to chuck the gun outside onto the cracked ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Alfred questioned absolutely furious.

"You have some injuries, we'll have to walk because running would just make it harder for you,"

"Hey! Russian guy! You just threw my weapon outside!"

"I could carry you, if the need may arise, but we should leave now for the rest of the horde will be here soon."

"Whoa wait, wait, wait. The rest of the horde?" Alfred asked confused as Ivan nodded gravely.

"Da, the ones that attacked you last night were only the scouts and by triggering their trap they'll know where we are."

"What trap?" Alfred never encountered any trip wires, ambushes, or machine gun nests. So what was Ivan talking about?

"The pile of weapons. Since they have no use for them they leave them in little piles and if one is gone when they check on them it means someone other than them has been there. Then the hunt begins." Ivan paused and strolled over to the turned over desk. "I remember being here….That was when…." Ivan cut himself off and shook his head. "We must hurry. Leave the helmet here, they do not use guns so you are in no danger of a bullet to the head." Throwing the helmet off without a moment's hesitation Alfred ran over to Ivan who was moving down the stairs.

"So umm, how'd you get here?"

"My comrades and I were celebrating our march into Germany. We had a few glasses of vodka and went to sleep. When I awoke I was in the middle of nowhere with five boxes of vodka. It was terrible."

"That your comrades left you?"

"No! That I had to leave some of the vodka behind! Such a waste." Ivan lamented as they hid in the shadows down stairs. Putting a finger to his lips Ivan pulled a Nagant M1895 revolver from his large over coat and pointed it outside of the window. Silently stepping outside he motioned Alfred to follow. Sucking in a breath Alfred copied Ivan's movements and landed on the ground beside him.

"All right you're going to follow my every movement and say nothing until I give the all clear, da or nyet?"

"Da" Alfred replied taking out his pistol and holding onto the handle tightly.

"We shouldn't fun into too many enemies, maybe three or four until we get to Verrückt."

"Verrückt?" Alfred repeated rubbing his bruised arms did it get colder?

"Verrückt is German for 'Crazy' or 'Insane'. It's what we call the asylum that's up the road a few miles from here."

_Ivan said they should've quit for their fighting was pointless…_

The road to the asylum was long and winding, there was barely enough cover to hide so they had to keep moving. Halfway along Alfred began to feel his injuries sustained from the crash.

"Hey Ivan are we close to the asylum now?" Alfred asked clutching his side painfully. Ivan looked back at him and took his arm lifting it over his shoulder for support.

"No and at this pace it looks like we'll reach Verrückt by nightfall. It wasn't something I was hoping to do, but we'll make do…..somehow." Watching the clearing for any enemies they limped into it and behind a bag of sandbags.

"How's the war going?" Ivan questioned as he put Alfred down to get some rest.

"What war?" Alfred hissed as the wound on his back rubbed against the dirt.

"The war with the evil fascists! What other war could there be?" Ivan raised an eyebrow and kept watch as Alfred rested.

"It's over."

"What?!" Ivan said a bit too loudly.

"It's been over!"

"Who won?"

"The Allies of course!"

"Ura! Славного советского союза преобладает над грязными, убийство, отвратительное фашисты!" Ivan cheered quietly holding up his revolver.

"Yeah, woo and everything." Alfred grumbled adjusting his position causing Ivan to throw him a questioning glance.

"What is the matter? Are you not happy with the fall of the fascists?"

"No it's just that after World War 2…" Alfred paused realizing that everything after WWII was conflict with the USSR and threats of nuclear war. He decided to keep it to himself instead of telling the overly patriotic Soviet soldier of the problems past his time.

"What happened?" Ivan was now beside him, which startled Alfred how he could move without even making a sound.

"Uhhh, nothing important?" Alfred mentally kicked his ass for sounding like a brain dead fruit.

"Why did you pause? Did- Chyort!" Ivan swore ducking down and pulling Alfred down too. Alfred blinked and moaned quietly was his cuts rubbed against the dirt filling him with a stab of throbbing pain. He noticed that his vision had become blurry and the familiar weight of his glasses was missing.

"Texas!"

"Shhh, I have them. I'm going to pick you up. I can't risk you falling behind." Ivan warned before he wrapped one hand around the other's shoulders and the other arm under both his feet and scooped him up.

"I can't defend myself so I'm leaving you in charge of taking care of any enemy that gets to close."

"But I can't see!"

"Well try too! I'll tell you where they are!" With that Ivan sprinted out of the cover of the sandbags. Even though he couldn't make out any distinct features Alfred could see the dark shapes of the enemies over Ivan's shoulder. Even though Ivan was trying to run away he took the time to jump behind cover or press himself against a smashed wall or building. Alfred never fired the weapon for they were closer to the asylum then they thought and as they neared it Ivan gave him the strict ordered not to fire at anything. Ivan maneuvered them to the back of the asylum and quietly set Alfred down.

"Here are your spectacles." Ivan then moved over to a large ammunition box. Putting on his glasses Alfred observed Ivan who pushed the ammunition box to the side and revealed a hole big enough for them to squeeze into. Beckoning Alfred over Ivan crawled into the hole with Alfred in hot pursuit.

"Do not speak until I say so." Ivan instructed moving deeper into the tunnel after a few seconds of sliding along the stinky damp ground Ivan stopped and there was a tiny squeak of metal rubbing against metal. Standing up Ivan lifted himself off the ground and disappeared.

"Ivan?" Alfred whispered feeling alone.

"Shhh, come here." Ivan voice echoed above him and he slinked forward and looked up to see Ivan leaning over the side of a wall up an open ventilation shaft. Holding his arms up Ivan grabbed onto him and pulled him up.

"Ugh, your heavy." Ivan grunted when he helped Alfred into the vent. Scowling lightly he let go of Ivan when he reached the ledge and heaved himself up beside the Russian.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Alfred requested the need for a lack of answers, after all they were most likely the only two humans out here in this wasteland.

"Because the asylum is teeming with zombies." Ivan responded as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Almost fainting Alfred fell onto Ivan and sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Ivan was perplexed by sudden Alfred's behavior.

"I-I'm s-scared o-of z-z-zom-zombies and ot-other t-things like g-g-ghosts!" He cried hugging onto Ivan like a lifeline. Ivan sighed and tore Alfred's shuddering body from him. "We can't stop here, we must move go deeper into the asylum."

"W-Why? C-Can't we j-just stay w-here we are?"

"No, we're at greater risk here because they can reach us easier. If we go farther into the vent the air conditioning is still running and because these creatures have no body heat and could possible freeze from the cold." Ivan held onto Alfred shoulder as they crept through the ventilation shaft stopping when the metal would make a sound. After navigating through a series of long tunnels they reached the inside of the vent, a big open cavern where they could sit up and where several different openings lead to other areas in the asylum. Lying against the wall next to the fan was a ratty bag, which Ivan went over to open it and pulled out a large furry blanket.

"How'd you know this was here?" Alfred asked as he slid over to Ivan and shared the blanket.

"I was here before of course! I left it incase I had to go back here for some reason. Me and Sam-" Ivan stopped and let his gaze fall to the floor.

"Who's Sam?" Alfred listened to Ivan mutter something in Russian before he sighed.

"Well I guess I should tell you now. Better earlier than later, Sam was someone I met when I first arrived in the wasteland. He was sent out to scout for enemy ambushes and shoot down any Luftwaffe. They shot down his plane with some Anti-Aircraft Artillery, but he survived the crash shaken, but uninjured. We met up in the same house you were staying at, he found me drunk on the floor giggling like a maniac. We camped there for a few nights until the scouts came, that's when we escaped out back and made our way through the area. We were like thieves, stealing and attacking patrols or hiding right under their noses." Ivan's lavender eyes started to glisten with tears. "Sam was a real piece of work. A stereotypical American hero. He told me stories about being in Japan where he had been captured and was able to escape using only a bobby pin and a medal of honor, which he kept hidden in secret body cavities."

"Up his butt?!" Alfred gasped as Ivan chuckled.

"Da, I thought it was strange too, but he said he always had to be prepared just incase. So we left things like this just incase. Did you know you look an awful lot like him?" Ivan questioned staring at Alfred. "Eyes as blue and clear as the sky, hair as gold and yellow as the sun. He looked like a sunflower, he reminded me of a sunflower. He was my personal sunflower, cheering me up when things got tough. Somehow he knew how I felt, I mean being a soldier of the Soviet army we see nothing, but death and destruction, mostly to our own home. He made me feel like I did before the war. Not happy, but at peace. You understand that feeling right?"

"Ya"

"Sam was my best friend. He was probably closer to me than many of my comrades back in Stalingrad and the ones that were with me in Germany. He was a friend, or maybe even more than a friend in my eyes. I loved that man." Ivan was crying now, hot tears of grief and pain pouring down his cheeks.

"What happened to him?" Alfred wrapped an arm around the shaking Russian who answered.

"I don't know! We were somewhere, I don't remember where, but we had gone to sleep and when I woke he was gone! Poof! Vanished into thin air! I was alone with the enemy approaching at an alarming rate. I stayed and searched for him as long as I could, but I never found him. Сэм! Мой хороший друг Куда вы идете? О, я отдал бы все, чтобы услышать его голос, видеть его лицо еще раз!" Rubbing Ivan's shoulder sympathetically Alfred tried to calm the man down. Alfred really didn't know what to do, he never lost a good friend before, but he had lost a great grandfather however the man died years before he was born. Stephen Jones, P-51 Mustang pilot shot down during a raid in the Pacific, his wife, Alfred's great grandmother, gave birth to a son, Alfred's grandfather, a few weeks later. It was a tragedy, but it was before Alfred's time and he often felt bad for his great grandmother who prayed for his safety, believing he was still alive somewhere.

Ivan had calmed down some, but his eyes were still red and puffy. Wiping them with his palm he said. "I should not cry so hard for him, it is normal for friends to die, nyet?"

"It's okay, buddy, but Sam could still be alive. You never know, he might be somewhere hoping your okay too."

Ivan nodded exhaled nosily regaining his former composure. "I'm sorry for my behavior, thank you for comforting me."

" Your welcome, I am a hero after all!" Alfred beamed showing off his white teeth.

"Da, but wasn't it you that was shivering at the word zombie?"

"Hey man that's isn't fair." Ivan laughed and then a look of shock flashed across his face. "Oh I forgot," He opened his over coat and pulled out a flask. "I do not have food, but I have water. Are you thirsty?"

"Hell yeah!" Alfred snatched the flask hungrily from Ivan's hands before gulping it down in less than one second. "Uh, sorry." Alfred realized once it was gone that Ivan hadn't drank any water either.

"No worries," Ivan then pulled out a glass bottle that was half empty. "I have vodka."

_However their fight continued into the long months of the year…_

When Alfred awoke he noted that the groaning had lessened almost to where none could be heard. Last night the whole vent echoed with the sounds of the evil beings to where Alfred swore one was going to jump out at them. Ivan only snickered and held him close promising that if any zombies came up the vent he beat them to death with a water pipe, which Alfred didn't believe until Ivan showed him the rusty metal item hidden beneath his overcoat. It was not pretty.

"I guess it is time to move." Ivan's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"I thought you were asleep." Alfred's heartbeat began to return to normal when he realized the voice belonged to Ivan.

"Nyet, I was awake for most of the morning. You can sleep through some crazy stuff. All right I'll go first." Ivan wiggled out from underneath the blanket and crept down the vent with a mystified Alfred in pursuit. Retracing their steps from yesterday Ivan lowered himself down into the crawl space where the ammunition box was.

"Chyort! Маленький Шиц становятся умнее." Ivan cursed making Alfred's blood run cold. "What's wrong?"

"Those mudaks pushed the ammunition box in front of hole! I can't move it from this side. Too heavy." Ivan's accent seemed to get thicker as he kicked said ammunition box with his boot in anger.

"What are we going to do?" He panicked, zombies with no escape surrounded them!

"We'll have to find other route, through asylum." What did Ivan say? His accent had gotten to the point where he might as well be speaking Russian Alfred couldn't understand it. Ivan backed up and heaved himself up the shaft.

"Move!" Alfred didn't have to be told twice, the dark emotion stirring in Ivan's violet eyes was enough to make even Chuck Norris think twice. Scooting over he let the Russian lead as he followed him through the maze of tunnels.

"There is other exit, somewhere. I remember it, above kitchen." Ivan's voice had gotten quieter as they moved through the vent system pausing every time the metal would make a noise under their weight.

"Stop." Ivan turned a corner before he came back, delight written across his features. "There is way out, over there we just have to make distraction, three guards."

"Well what do we do?" Alfred didn't like the smirk forming on Ivan's dry lips.

_They were relentless and showed no signs of slowing…_

"I promise I will shoot them if they get too close." Ivan whispered looking over Alfred who laid eagle spread on a bloody wooden table. His uniform had been torn open courtesy of Ivan, who insisted that the zombies must see the wounds to drop their guard. Alfred did not like this plan.

"Why can't you be the bait?" Alfred whined as Ivan loaded his revolver as silently as possible.

"Because I have more experience killing them, I am also not wounded. Besides I do not look like bait."

"And I do?" Alfred grumbled as Ivan removed Texas. "Why are you taking Texas away?"

"They can sense weakness. They know you are hurt and that you can't see. It makes you look more appetizing."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to come to you if I ever need to seduce a zombie."

"You're welcome. All right now make noise." Ivan instructed as he lifted himself into the vent.

"Like what?"

"Moan."

"I'm not moaning just for some zombie to jerk off too." Alfred hissed his heart pounding inside his chest. He heard a sigh from Ivan as he jumped out of the vent.

"Then I'll make you."

"Wait what?" Alfred froze as a hand fingered a certain 'vital region'. "Listen buddy, I don't know how you do things back in Russia, but in America we do-." Alfred was cut off when Ivan put a finger to his lips.

"I think you Americans talk too much." He removed the finger with a grin.

"I think you Russians are too fast. You haven't even taken me to dinner yet."

"Dinner always comes last." Ivan beamed, engaging into this battle of innuendos.

"But you haven't met my parents yet either." Alfred bit his lip as Ivan rested his lips on his neck.

"I'm sure they're very wonderful and you are lucky to have them. Tell me, would your father disapprove of me? A big, tough Russian?"

"His fury is only matched to that of my older brother, Arthur. He'd gut you like a fish and make me watch."

"Mmmm, you know maybe I shouldn't leave you for the zombies, you are too delectable for something with rotting flesh."

"Great, I'm a step up from rotting flesh to drunkards." It was getting harder to hold those whines as Ivan whispered into his ear.

"I wonder how they would react. Walking in on two living humans having sex in their kitchen."

"Let's just hope they're up for an orgy."

"Are you ready?"

"Let's roll." Alfred was panting quite heavily now, there were those familiar groans coming from the hall and Ivan swiftly made his way into the vent.

"Wow. Flustered and everything. You have outdone yourself comrade." Ivan's voice cackled above. Resting his head on the table Alfred let fear overwhelm him, his heart felt like it was going to burst. Tears were welling up in his eyes as that unmistakable stench got worse and dark blurry figures leaned over him. The figures tilted their heads and Alfred felt a cold hand touch is chest. Letting out a very high-pitched scream Alfred tried to pull away from the creature as it grabbed his collar. Finally Ivan shot the lead zombie in the head and his companions followed him soon after. Breathing deeply Alfred covered his face with his hands, he had come face to face with death, and he had come back alive.

"Come on." Ivan stood impatiently by the door, but Alfred wouldn't budge. He moved over to Alfred and pried his hands from his face.

"Hey hey, it's okay they're gone." Ivan's tone became gentler as he picked Alfred up. "What's the matter? You knew I wouldn't let them get you."

"B-But i-it t-to-touched m-me a-and I-I'm s-sca-scared o-of t-tho-those k-kinds of t-things." Alfred buried his head into Ivan's chest, his nose burned by the stench of vodka, dirt, and sweat, that unmistakable smell of the living. They carefully made their way down the hall looking for guards. Alfred held onto Ivan as he saw the saying 'Power will reunite you' written in what looked like blood on the crumbling wall.

"The Germans contained their insane with the utmost brutality." Ivan peeked around a corner and saw an electric chair, there was blood splattered on the wall. Shaking his head he moved farther down the hall, unconsciously tightening his grip on Alfred.

"We should reach Shi No Numa in less then a hour."

"Shi No Numa?"

"Japanese for 'Swamp of Death'. It's where this Japanese platoon was shot down after being sent to aid Germany, the Nazis couldn't recognize the Japanese planes."

"They shot their own allies down?" Alfred shuddered as a cold wind tickled his cheek as they ran to the balcony, sadly blocked off with thick barbwire. "They sure didn't take any chances with their patients." Ivan nodded in agreement. Backing up in the hallway Ivan tiptoed down it scrunching his nose when an unmistakable odor blew into his nose.

"The morgue." He coughed the smell of rotting bodies getting stronger. "I guess they all sleep or gather there." Ivan took a sharp turn and jogged down the hall, the stench started lessening. "They can sleep?" Alfred found it bizarre that such creatures slept at all.

"Da, they can sleep. If you consider sleep standing in one position for five hours." Ivan responded putting Alfred back down when he realized the only way out was squeezing through the boarded up window.

"You go first." Ivan grunted turning around making sure the coast was clear.

"Why?" Alfred had no problem with getting out of the asylum as quickly as possible, but with the threat of more zombies outside he would rather have Ivan go first.

"Because you probably can get through that hole without removing any boards, I on the other hand am too big and must remove one. Once I tear one off, the creatures will come after hearing such a loud noise." Ivan stated as a matter of fact glancing through the hole in the window.

"So you're saying you're too fat?" Alfred smirked as Ivan grunted "Big-boned and you should go now while there aren't any."

_It was always. It is always…_

"Jesus Christ I didn't think they were that fast!" Alfred wheezed leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Oh believe me they could out run with the right motivation. They just chose that slow walk because it is easier than sprinting all the time." Ivan snickered once he had caught his breath and reloaded his revolver. As he loaded the bullets Alfred took a good look at his surroundings. It was dark and misty, with thick bushes and trees that could be hiding anything and anyone. There was a large area of murky water that looked as inviting as a sign that said 'No vacancy' from a horror movie.

"Where are we?"

"Shi No Numa. I told you it was close."

"So where do we go from here?" Ivan pointed towards the depths of the swamp.

"In there of course."

"No no no no no no." Alfred shivered at the thought of walking into that death trap. "I was fine with the asylum, but this…this is just too much."

"Then I will knock you unconscious and carry you through. Going through Shi No Numa is the only way to get to Der Riese."

"Again with the weird names! Can you just say it in English?" Alfred groaned quietly.

"It means 'The Giant' in German, we also call it the Zombie Factory. I do not understand why you want us to call it something in English. Sam actually got me to call it by how I call it now." Ivan lowered himself into the swamp water looking unaffected as the water seeped into his clothing.

"Well I'm not Sam. And did you say Zombie Factory? Why would we want to go there?"

"Because it has the best protection, besides that's where the others are." Ivan grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him into the swamp.

"Wait, there's more of us? Humans?" Alfred ignored the dirty water against his skin as he was overcome with the feeling of relief that Ivan was not the only human still here.

"Da, and if we don't get moving they'll be the only three humans left." Stopping the conversation Ivan wadded through the chest high water, pushing a few branches out of the way. Doing his best to disregard the mud that his feet were sinking into as well as that disgusting smell Alfred trudged on ahead, excited to get out as well as meet up with the other humans. However a feeling of sadness that he wouldn't be alone with Ivan anymore suddenly overwhelmed Alfred. He would never admit it but he felt an odd connection with the soldier how had saved him on several occasions over the past day. Alfred paused when he noticed that Ivan had disappeared.

"Ivan?" Alfred felt the cold feeling of trepidation enter that he was alone in the swamp with out him. Where had the Russian gone?

"Ivan? This isn't funny." He whispered peeking around the bush and was greeted a scene from a ghost movie. There were several abandoned bamboo huts on the swamp banks and high bridges zigzagging over the water. Was this Der Riese? Edging closer to the shore Alfred tried calling out for Ivan again.

"Ivan? Anyone?" Walking along the shore Alfred looked in one of the huts only to find a sofa and it uninhabited. Moving over to the next one Alfred was met with the same thing. Maybe the other shore was more promising, Alfred ambled over to the bridge and winced when it creaked under his weight.

"Iva-ahhhh!" He shrieked when a body jumped up out of the water and snatched his legs. Pulling him under the bridge he called out for help before a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shhh!" A voice whispered harshly, which Alfred quickly recognized as Ivan's. Hugging him tightly Ivan moved over to the darkest part under the bridge. Lifting a hand to his mouth Alfred tried to remove Ivan's, but he found that the Russian had a strong grip. Then there was almost a panting sound that drifted into Alfred's ear that made him stop dead in his tracks. Then as quick as the panting had appeared the bamboo above him groaned as the being waddled onto it. Letting go of Alfred's mouth Ivan silently pushed past him and ducked under the bridge. Aiming his revolver he shot at the creature's head, the sound of the weapon firing ringing throughout the camp.

"You can come out now." Ivan's voice said with relief as he tucked his gun away. Poking out from under the bridge Alfred eyed the body curiously for it didn't look like anything he had seen before.

"Its called a Hell hound. It's a zombie dog in layman's terms." Ivan held onto the edge of the bridge and heaved himself over holding out a hand for Alfred.

"There are dogs too?" Alfred took Ivan's hand and joined him on top of the bridge.

"Da, I already told you, but you were to busy daydreaming." He chuckled walking over to one of the huts.

"Well you vanished, okay? I didn't know one of those things was walking around."

"All right I'll give you that, but don't think I didn't see you looking into these huts without your weapon drawn. If the Japanese zombies were here they would've been on you faster then you could've drawn that pistol. Now look around for a submachine gun, we'll be torn apart with just these." Ivan pushed past Alfred who was blushing in embarrassment for doing something so stupid. Looking down he walked into one of the larger huts, muttering 'stupid commie' under his breath.

"Wow it's bright in here." Alfred said in awe before he noticed that the roof was torn off and the object hanging from a plank.

"Oh my God." He muttered backing away from the sight with a feeling of vertigo rising up within him.

"Hey Alfred did you find…." Ivan asked him as he approached him from behind. Ivan froze in his tracks his violet eyes widening in horror as he took in the sight before. "Нет, пожалуйста, Бога нет."

_Nacht Der Untoten…_

***

**All right so this is part one out of something. Nacht Der Untoten is a map on COD 5 WAW along with Shi No Numa and all the other places Alfred and Ivan went. I got the idea while playing it and a bit from the storyline.**

**By the way sorry I've been gone for so frickin long. **

**I have to study for Finals noaw so I can't translate the words! You can find the translations on Google Translator if you really want to know! I won't translate………..yet!**


End file.
